Hakuna Matata
by Quien eres
Summary: Porque realmente no tenía idea de que responder ante esto. AU Humano.


**Culpo de esto a una conversación que tuve con un amigo (** **dudo que esto es lo que tuviera él en mente tho)** **. Como sea, primer intento de escribir un fanfic AU!Humano. No estoy acostumbrado a escribir fluff, así que perdonen mi intento (quizá fallido) de uno.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados son pertenecen a Disney, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._**

"¿Y tú qué dices Timón?" Preguntó de forma bastante insegura mi compañero mientras volteaba a ver a quién lo acompañaba.

Sólo me quedé callado, pues realmente no sabía que decir en este momento.

Como seguro no entienden nada de lo que está pasando, dejen les cuento lo ocurrido.

Mi nombre es Timoteo, mejor conocido como Timón. Vivo en un pequeño departamento que comparto con mi novio desde hace años, Pumba. La vida en general es bastante sencilla, aunque tampoco estamos nada mal. El asunto inició hace una par de semanas.

...

Como trabajo como de escritor independiente, me paso la mayor parte del tiempo en casa trabajando en mis libros, mientras Pumba atiende una pequeña pastelería a unas cuantas de calles de donde vivimos.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado solo, lidiando con el bloqueo de escritor para una historia que sigo sin tener idea de como continuar, cuando escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

―Oye, Timón ―dijo la voz de Pumba mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación que compartimos ―Ha estado pasando algo un poco raro en el trabajo.

―Ajá ―contesté sin darle mucha atención, aún concretado en mi escrito ―¿Sí?

―Hay un niño que lleva viniendo todos los días a la pastelería ―comenzó a contar mientras se cambiaba de ropa a una más cómoda.

―Ajá ―repliqué aún concentrado en lo mío.

―Pero sólo se la pasa ahí, no compra nada, y está desde que abro hasta que cierro ―dijo con un tono un poco triste en su voz.

―Y eso nos afecta ¿En qué forma? ―Respondí de forma cortante mientras giraba mi silla para voltear a verlo. Realmente no estaba de humor para estar con esto tras mi frustración anterior.

―Sólo estoy preocupado por el pequeño ―dijo con notoria tristeza en su voz ―No es normal que un chico de menos de diez años pase tanto tiempo en un sitio así. ¿Qué no tiene escuela? ¿O padres que se pregunte qué está haciendo? ―terminaba de decir esto mientras de sentaba en la cama que compartimos.

No pude más que soltar un suspiro ante esto. Pumba siempre ha sido muy sensible y emotivo ante todo, siempre genera cariño y empatía por todos y todo. Es parte de lo que me gusta de él, pero diablos, como logra hacerme hacer lo que él quiera con eso.

Dicidí pararme de mi silla ―Está bien ―respondí mientras me sentaba a un lado de él, pasando una mano sobre sus hombros y usaba la otra para sujetar la suya. ―Quizá mañana puedas ofrecerle una rebanada de pastel y preguntar sobre que hace ahí y cosas por el estilo ―le dije con intención de reconfortarlo. ―Pero insisto, realmente no entiendo para qué deberías preocuparte tanto por eso.

Pumba se secó las lágrimas que habían estado brotando de sus ojos y mostró una cálida sonrisa.

―Gracias Timón ―expresó con un tono más alegre en su voz mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo ―Eres el mejor.

―Ya, ya, no es para tanto ―sólo respondí calmadamente ante su muestra de afecto.

...

Y así es como parece que terminamos llegando a esto.

Resulta que Pumba sí habló con aquel niño. Según me contó, al principio el chico estuvo bastante dudoso de aceptar el pastel o siquiera hablar con Pumba, pero parece que terminaron entablando conversación y volviéndose amigos durante el transcurso de esas semanas.

Ahí es donde inicia el problema con el que empezamos.

―¿Y tú que dices Timón? ―preguntó de forma bastante insegura mi compañero mientras volteaba a ver quién lo acompañaba, un pequeño chico de piel oscura, posiblemente no podría pasar de los diez años, con un aspecto bastante desaliniado y sucio en general.

Silencio es lo único que había en ese momento en la habitación. Realmente, no pensé que aquella situación pasara a mayores, mucho menos a esto. Sólo a Pumba se le pudo ocurrir algo así.

Volteé la mirada al pequeño, que estaba cabizbajo con una expresión tímida. Diablos Pumba, odio cuando me pones en esta clase de situaciones.

―¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas niño? ―le pregunté al chico.

―Simba ―respondió sin levantar la cabeza.

―¿Y qué dijiste que le pasó a sus padres, Pumba? ―pregunté ahora volteando la mirada a mi compañero.

―Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico ―exclamó Pumba con notorio pesar en su voz, tanto él como el chico portando expresiones bastante tristes en sus rostros ―Y lo enviaron bajo tutela de un tío paterno.

―Y entonces ―exclamé con algo de irritación en mi voz. ―¿Me podrías repetir qué hace él aquí?

"No es algo muy bonito" Dijo mientras frotaba su mano sobre su nuca y bajaba la mirada "Sólo digamos que Scar, como Simba lo llama, no es exáctamente el mejor tío del mundo".

Se podía notar que el pequeño mostraba bastante ansiedad con la simple mención de su tío.

―Eso no responde lo anterior ―dije de forma fría ―¿Me podrías repetir qué hace él aquí?

―¡Oh vamos Timón! ―respondió Pumba mientras volteaba su mirada hacia mí ―El pequeño no tiene donde más quedarse, por eso se la pasaba el la pastelería, ha estado viviendo en las calles por más de dos semanas, necesita un lugar donde poder estar.

―¿Y por qué deberíamos ser nosotros? ―pregunté ―Seguramente su tío lo ha de estar buscando.

―No lo está ―contestó el niño que había estado callado por mayor parte de la conversación ―Para él sería incluso mejor si yo estuviera muerto, no tiene interés alguno en cuidarme. ¡Prefiero estar en la calle que regresar a aquella casa! ―exclamó casi gritando mientras se notaba que estaba agitado. Parece que, realmente no tiene dónde poder quedarse.

Me quedé mirándolo, y no pude más que ver un poco de mí en él con mi mala relación que siempre he mantenido con mi familia, la cual, salvo por mi madre, no tienen interés alguno saber ya nada de mí.

Sólo solté un fuerte suspiro de resignación ―Está bien, se puede quedar ―dije, a lo que ambos mostraron un estado de dicha y se abrazaron. Yo también estaba feliz, pero no es como que fuera a decírselos.

―Gracias ―exclamaron al unisono con alegría. No pude más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante aquella vista tan agradable.

―Pero con una condición ―dije de forma seria, con lo que ambos voltearon a verme.

―¿Y esa sería? ―preguntó Pumba.

―Pues simple: Hakuna Matata ―respondí.

―¿Que qué la mata?― Preguntó Simba.

―Hakuna Matata― corregí ―Es parte de nuestra filosofía de vida, significa vivir sin preocupaciones.

―¿Y eso de dónde viene? ―preguntó el niño

―De un viejo maestro que tenía en la universidad, su nombre era Rafiki ―respondí con una sonrisa ―Me ayudó bastante en mis momento más difíciles. Aún guardo buenos recuerdos de esa época. ―Me quedé un rato pensativo, y no pude más que notar que la mirada de ambos seguía posada en mí.

―Pero como sea, esto será algo mucho más complicado de lo que parece... habrá mucho papeleo que hacer con los registros del ni- de Simba ―dije lo último mientras me corregía antes de terminar mi frase. Parece que esto será tardado.

―Bueno, eso se podrá dejar para después ―habló Pumba mientras volteaba a ver al chico ―Vamos, que quiero mostrarte lo que será tu nueva casa ―dijo mientras tomaba a Simba de la mano y se iban corriendo saliendo de la habitación, tras lo cual se escuchó la puerta azotar al cerrarse.

―Qué tontos ―dijo mientras trataba de suprimir mi sonrisa y volvía a sentarme en mi escritorio para continuar con el libro en que trabajaba.

Pero mientras me acomodaba, escuché como la puerta se abría nuevamente y unas pisadas se acercaban.

―Gracias cariño, ¡Eres el mejor! ―me dijo Pumba mientras si incaba un poco y me daba un beso en mi mejilla, del cual no pude más que sonrojarme un poco como respuesta por la sorpresa.

Sólo escuché mientras salía corriendo otra vez de la habitación, mientras exclamaba con alegría ―Está bien Simba, ¡Ya tienes nueva familia!

Familia ¿Eh? Creo que no suena nada mal. Quizá no sea tan malo como pensé.

 **Sé que no es algo muy popular en el fandom, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo. Se acepta crítica y opiniones.**


End file.
